Immortalis anima
by Regal Baring
Summary: In the final battle against Voldemort, Harry's choice of life and death was taken from him. Now it is up to Severus to bring Harry to life...as an undead. (HPxSS slash, some gore, sexual content) Not your average vampire fic!


**Title**: Immortalis anima

**Author**: S.Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters; I only twist them for my evil pleasure.

**Warning**: This will be a HP/SS slash! You have been warned.

This is not just another vampire fic; this will be more graphic...hopefully :-)

Sorry for those of you following my other chapters, this just stuck in my head and wouldn't leave! Look for upcoming updates of the New Guy!

--------------------

_**Chapter 1**_

_The Changing_

"Damn it Harry, get out of the way!" Severus gasped, his black robes stained dark red, his wand slipping through a hand covered in sweat and blood. He lay on the ground, his muscles trembling from the aftershocks of the Cruciatus curse that had been cast upon him three times in quick succession. He could feel his eyes grow heavy, thickly filling with burst blood vessels and watering angrily in aggravation.

Harry ignored the Potions Master, his deep emerald eyes trained solely on his target standing coolly in front of him. "It's you or me, Voldemort. Tonight we end it all," Harry growled, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Then say your goodbyes to the traitor, Boy-Who-Will-Not-Live," Voldemort hissed maliciously.

Severus desperately tried to lift his wand hand, his fingers trembling with cramps of fear. He couldn't lose the boy, not after all they had been through. "No," he tried to rasp in denial, but neither wizard spared him a second glance. It would have been death to do so.

"_Avada Kedavra_," was shouted suddenly, once in a hoarse cackle, and another in the husky baritone of a young man.

Severus could only watch helplessly as Harry fell to the ground, his eyes frozen wide in astonishment and permanent confusion. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's lifeless body, shivering and shaking in denial. He could feel the deep pull of a dreadful coldness spread through his organs, freezing thought and emotion as he gazed upon the pale face of Harry Potter. And there, proclaiming ostentatiously to the world that Voldemort had defeated the Boy-Who-Lived was another lightening bolt slashed across his forehead, forming a bloody cross.

-----

{Flashback}

"_Harry, I don't think you know quite what you're doing here," Severus Snape gasped, his hands clenching around the arm handles of his straight-backed chair, his dark eyes widened in surprise at the exposed young man standing before him._

"_Of course I know what I'm doing," Harry whispered invitingly into the shell of Snape's ear. His hand calmly unbuttoned the white dress shirt Severus wore, and when his chest was bared, pressed his own naked form against Severus. "I'm seducing you on the last night I might be alive."_

"_Don't say that Harry!" Severus moaned, his head thrown back and his pale throat exposed. Harry took the invitation, trailing his lips in biting kisses down to his chest. Harry sat complacently on his lap, completely nude; he had thrown away his robes and cloak the minute he had set foot into Snape's tent in the campsite._

_The whole of Dumbledore's army had gathered this night; howling werewolves in the surrounding forest led by Remus Lupin; zombies raised by the Necromancer Harry had found in his travels around the country; a handful of elves brought here by Dumbledore; and of course, vampires led by Harry's would-be lover._

"_I want you Severus," Harry whispered. "I want you in case I never get another chance to have you."_

"_Don't say that Harry," Severus growled again, this time shaking the boy –no, not a boy any longer but a man - roughly. "You will live through these battles; _I_ will make sure of it!"_

_Harry only smiled sadly, and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. "Severus," he began, and then stopped, clearing his throat. "Severus, I love you." _

_Severus held completely still, his hands dropping away from Harry and his face shuttered. "You know what I am, Harry," he said quietly._

"_Aye, I know. And I love you for the man it has made you," Harry replied, looking deeply into Snape's dark eyes._

_Severus' body betrayed him, shuddering lightly. But his eyes were cold. "You don't have to say that to have sex with me, Harry," he said brutally. _

"_I have never told anyone else that I love them just for sex! Why would I start with you?" Harry cried passionately; angrily._

"_You say it because you think you are going to die tomorrow, even by your own words," Snape whispered harshly._

"_Then bite me now, so that I may stay with you forever," Harry whimpered, clutching a hold of Snape's shoulders tightly, his head thrown back, his lightly tanned throat held invitingly bare._

_Much to his dismay, Severus could feel the pull of his desire, could sense the warm blood rushing underneath the thin layers of skin, and could feel the tingle inside of his canines. He violently pushed Harry away. "Do not tempt me Harry, when you know not of the consequences," he grunted, his back turned to the boy. _

"_I love you," Harry whispered brokenly, his voice and his form bare and vulnerable. "I never want to leave you."_

"_Then, when you survive tomorrow," he stressed, "we will talk about this _love_." He sneered the last word, his shoulders held tensely._

_Harry looked at him despondently. "At least one kiss?" he asked._

_Severus shrugged indifferently, a sign that Harry perceived as a yes. He eagerly bounded over towards Severus and threw himself into his arms. His lips latched on to Severus', their kiss frantic, tongues dueling and lips clutching each others. He rubbed his aching erection along the front of Severus' slim trousers, his skin smooth against the cool cloth. He could feel Severus' own arousal, and it inflamed him into greater heights._

_When Harry finally pulled away, he was immediately tugged back into the embrace, his arms wrapped around Harry's thin waist, and his lips softly touched Harry's own this time. Severus' breath pulsed hotly on the tingling red surface of Harry's lips and Harry opened his mouth in invitation. Severus delved deeply into his mouth, his tongue memorizing every surface he could reach, wanting the taste of Harry's mouth to be etched into his memory for all time._

_Severus pulled away, watching Harry breathe deeply while making no noise himself. Harry looked towards him questioningly as he panted for breath. "I have no need," Severus smirked, leaving it at that._

_Harry nodded, still trying to get his bearings straight. "Please, let me stay tonight with you," he pleaded once he had gotten his wind back._

_Severus shook his head with finality. "Tomorrow is soon enough," he murmured._

_Harry gazed upon the pale features of the only man he had ever professed love to, his eyes moving over his face carefully, searching for answers. Whatever he found there made him smile grimly._

"_I have waited long years to gather the courage to face you, Severus," he whispered harshly._

"_You are only twenty-two," Snape replied bitingly. "I have lived countless centuries before the Potter bloodline even began."_

"_I know that, and I wouldn't change that. But I am not a young boy anymore," Harry insisted, wrapping his arms around his own waist for comfort. He noticed he was still naked, and went to retrieve his dropped robe, quickly shimmying into the garment._

"_I am older than you can ever imagine," Snape whispered, his voice breaking on the last syllable as he watched the boy hide himself._

"_Then Turn me into your kind. Let me stay with you always," Harry pleaded haltingly._

"_And then you would hate me forever. I cannot grant you your wish," Severus said, turning his back on the boy. Harry stood still, his body outlined in the faintly gleaming candle on a rickety wooden table._

"_I could never hate you Severus. I would love you until the end of time," Harry whimpered._

"_You know nothing about me. The things I have done in my life would shock you; you would be disgusted by the man I am. No, I will never Turn you into my kind and have you look upon me with vile eyes for the rest of eternity. Go, and prepare for the battle tomorrow," Snape instructed softly, his voice distant and cold._

"_Tomorrow then," Harry whispered sadly and with doomed finality; he donned his cloak and left, leaving no trace that the boy had even been there in the first place._

-----

Severus stayed bowed over the lifeless body of the light side's last hope, a true companion of such caliber that Severus had never found even with the nine hundred years of 'living' experience. He held himself still, his mind racing with possibilities. _He had asked_, he thought wretchedly. _He had asked to be Turned to stay alive, as if he had known he would not survive this day. Oh gods, I'd do_ _anything to have Harry back._

He quickly glanced around, and found his Kin busily at work slashing, biting, and killing the Death Eaters that swarmed the battlefield. There was no trace of Voldemort – no body, no magical essence, nothing. It was if he had simply disappeared into the thin air of oblivion. Dumbledore fought valiantly against the enemies pitted against him, even as the hope in his blue eyes dwindled when Harry lay still in Snape's arms.

He cradled Harry into his arms, ignoring the battle that still raged on around him, bracing Harry carefully against his chest, and DisApperated from the scene of death.

--------------------

Severus appeared in the land around his ancestral home in the depths Aberdeen, Scotland, after coming from the battle in Edinburgh. His home was not located anywhere near a major industrial area, and was far enough from any human or magical life it was hard to find, hard to reach, and hard to attack. He adored it.

He knew he had a spare amount of time left to revive Harry as one of his own, as the soul would be detached from the body after one hour, and one hour only.

He rushed through the house, ignoring the house elves that got in his way, and raced to his private wing. He knew he had only approximately fifty minutes left or Harry would be gone from him forever, and it made his chest clench tight in fear.

He stripped the boy of his clothing and unusable glasses, and on the smoothly polished wooden floor cast a spell. "_Pristinus lamia nota_," he whispered and immediately the ancient runes he had cast appeared, carved into the floor with silver threads of magic.

Severus shed the bloody clothing the boy wore and levitated Harry into the circle of runes, setting him down gently. The magical runes automatically adjusted to Harry's body size, outlining his now naked form. He grabbed a plain, clean virgin dagger from his bedside drawer, checking it for flaws. Finding none in the gleaming silver, he whispered the incantation to begin the transformation.

He worked quickly but carefully outside of the runes, trailing the edge of the dagger vertically down Harry's forearm to wrist, opening the main artery to let it seep out its dieing liquid. He made an identical mark on the other wrist before moving around the runes towards Harry's head. Still whispering the spell throughout the process, he slit Harry's throat deeply and a gush of blood welled out over the incision.

"_Minuo_," he said quietly, without his wand. Immediately a large rush of blood began to spill from Harry's wounds, quickening until all the runes glowed bright red with his blood. His face had become paler in death but now glowed bone dry, his skin pulled tight against his organs. Harry's bones became pronounced, protruding roughly against his flesh, and his face took on a skull-like appearance with his eyes rolled back into his head.

After some minutes of a tidal wave of blood, and as time began to grow slim, Snape sat back on his heels. Standing to tear off his own clothing, he hurriedly prepared himself for what must be done as he walked smoothly over to a chest hidden underneath the bed, pulling it out to open it. He withdrew a plain silver chalice wrapped in velvet and a new silver dagger. Striding back towards Harry's prone body, he held both items in his hands as he again knelt beside the glowing runes. He set the cup down and relaxed his tense muscles, kneeling on the hard floor and oblivious to the sharp discomfort that stabbed through his knees.

With a deep breath, he held the knife high plunged the knife downward between his ribs, slicing into his unbeating heart with the wicked sharp dagger. He paused a moment to grow accustomed to the wound, and consciously made sure his injury was not being automatically healed by his own powers. His blood was a deep, dark maroon unlike the cherry color adorning the hardwood floor that was Harry's.

"_Minuo_," he whispered again, this time touching a finger against his own chest. His dark blood began to pour steadily from the wound, welling furiously around the dagger. The rate began to increase as his blood instinctively began searching for the wounded body underneath him.

He pulled the dagger out of his chest without a wince and dropped it to the floor; he held the gleaming chalice to his chest, and allowed the thick blood to pool inside the cup until it was filled to the brim. He leaned over the runes, making sure that his blood was dripping from his chest to fall into the red-glowing runes. It was to allow him access into the circle for the final steps.

Once the bright red blood had been shaded to a deep maroon, he stepped over the body so that his feet were braced on each side of Harry, the chalice held steadily in his hand. The runes expanded so that he was comfortably fitted inside the protection of the ancient spells, and he concentrated on the boy underneath him, still and quiet in death, his soul captured.

Severus knelt down to straddle the boy and opened Harry's mouth, titling the chalice so that his blood poured smoothly between his spread lips. When Harry's mouth was full, he rubbed the neck muscles briskly, stimulating them physically until all of the blood was swallowed. Meanwhile the blood was still creeping from the wound in his chest, spreading over Harry's body, invading all of the wounds Severus had inflicted and slipping stealthily into his empty bloodstream. The red tide covered Harry from head to toe, gushing into his open mouth while Severus forcibly made Harry's body swallow the life-giving blood. It pumped into the veins from his wounds, and slipped inside every orifice it could find, including ears, eyes, nose, and genitals. Blood was even seeping inside his body from the lightening bolt cross slashed across his forehead.

Severus watched with cool detachment as the body underneath his splayed form began to fill with his own blood. Severus' own blood supply was luckily not depleted as he had just spent the better part of the day feasting on enemies, but he could feel his strength beginning to wane.

When the body was sufficiently full enough, he completed the last stage of the transformation.

"_Recreo anima_," he commanded and immediately Harry took a breath as his soul was reattached to his body.

--------------------

All Harry could feel was pain - extremely excruciating pain that filled every pore and cell in his body, twisting his organs and cramping his stomach.

"Shhh," a voice whispered above him. "Relax. Your body is changing from its mortal form to its eternal structure."

_Eternal structure? What the hell does that mean?_ Harry wanted to cry out, but the only sound his voice-box would make was a gasp in pain.

Harry's eyes were shut tightly, squeezed in agony. It felt like he was being held in the tight grasp of the Cruciatus curse, his nerve endings on fire and his body was bowing off of the hardwood floor.

"I'm so sorry it had to be this way Harry," the voice said again, and Harry could dimly recognize the tone. "Do not move your body or the pain will only increase."

"S-s-Sev-ver-er-us-s-s," he tried to mumble out through a clenched jaw, incoherent even to him as he tried to move from his position on the ground.

"I said do not move, insolent boy!" Snape commanded firmly, holding Harry's weakly trembling arms down.

_Yeah, that's definitely Severus,_ Harry thought briefly before slipping back into unconsciousness.

--------------------

Severus watched coolly as Harry passed out, the pain overriding his determination to stay awake. It was fine with him – he still had one more part of the ceremony to finish before Harry's revived life could be sustained into immortality as a vampire.

"I'm sorry," he whispered one last time before leaning down, his own nude body covered in his blood as he lowered his head to gaze upon the prostrate body of the boy underneath him. Normally he would have gone for the jugular or the wrist for the final step of exchange, but the thick life-vein had already been slit by his knife. Instead, he grabbed a hold of Harry's right arm, and raised it to expose his armpit. Searching with nimble fingers he felt for the newly revived weak heartbeat, and lowered his lips to the blood stained skin.

He could feel the two impatient fangs vying for freedom, and he gladly let them slip free from the constraints of his canines. Unlike what most Muggles thought, the human canines were not sharp enough to pierce through layers of flesh into the delicate veins that spurted the sweet, unpolluted blood. The muscles and veins could not be inelegantly ripped apart by unwieldy fangs, but instead pierced only enough to continue to be in working shape while pumping the blood from the wound.

Snape opened his mouth, and from the middle of his canines came razor sharp, needle-like fangs that slipped out from the hole in the bottom point of his teeth. He lowered his lips to the vein he had found under Harry's arm and with quick precision stabbed the exposed skin, thin fangs piercing the pulsing vein. They retracted immediately from the vein and slid into the canine as Snape pulled away. Delicately, his lips returned to the puncture holes and began to suck greedily at the skin and a bruise began to form as Snape drew strongly, a stream of his own metallic blood filling his mouth.

Soon enough, he could feel the shimmer of energy transferring between their bodies, and the runes began to glow brightly red as a silver mist enveloped the two men. Severus withdrew, chanting in a language no mortal being could have understood and finished forming the bond between the two of them. It was not a soul mate bond, or anything as uncouth as a marriage bond (_God forbid_, he thought irritably) but rather a life bond. It tied the two of them together in a way that should one be close to dieing, a transfer of power would occur, giving the hurt party time to escape or finish off the enemy.

With his blood activated in Harry's veins, the wounds Severus had inflicted began to close rapidly, but scars remained as evidence of the work. A thin scar that traveled the length of his forearms on either side appeared, as did a thin white line that marked where his throat had been slit. Of course, his two killing curse marks remained stamped upon his forehead – no amount of healing powers would ever be able to remove such distinctive spell scars. Finally, almost barely perceptible pin-prick marks remained underneath his right arm.

With the last ounce of his energy, Severus forced all of his magical power into Harry's body, grasping the soul that still threatened to escape Harry's body, his soul knowing it was wrong for it to still be in the land of the living. His own soul was crying out at the wrongness of the act, but Severus would not be swayed.

"You will stay inside of Harry," he grunted, his body twitching as his power continually trekked through Harry's unconscious form. "You will become what I am," he commanded before grasping Harry's shoulders with his clawed fingers.

"_Immortalis anima_," Severus whispered before he fell forward, lying on top of Harry weakly. The last thing he heard before falling into unconsciousness himself was the steady heartbeat of the boy he had forced into a life of the undead and the image of tears leaking from Harry's eyes.

--------------------

A/N: I don't know any Latin yet (as I am taking courses to master it), so it might be all wrong. At least I tried. Don't worry, all things will be explained, I know you want to know why he can handle silver, and his soul did not become immortal with only those words.

pristinus: former, venerable, ancient

lamia: witch, vampire

nota: mark, sign

minuo: to draw blood, let blood, to bleed (someone).

anima: life, soul.

recreo: to revive

immortalis: immortal

TBC


End file.
